The present invention relates generally to a paintball marker pistol having an automatic re-cocking system. More particularly, the present invention comprises a novel hammer and biasing system in a paintball pistol to achieve automatic re-cocking with closed bolt results in a marker pistol configuration typically associated with open bolt systems. The invention provides a user with slide action recoil and re-cocking that is efficient, effective and provides a user with the simulated feel of the action of a conventional firearm pistol.
The recreational sport of “Paintball” is currently popular and is growing in popularity. In the sport, players simulate armed conflict using paintball marker guns that have the look and feel of conventional firearms. The marker guns propel encapsulated paint pellets, generally referred to as paintballs, which rupture upon impact. In the sport, an opponent or player that is hit with a paintball will be marked, and thus is considered ineligible from further participation in the game. A variety of types of games, scenarios and team play may be implemented, but each player requires the use of a paintball marker gun. Players thus desire paintball marker guns that are efficient, accurate and easy to use to aid their chances in succeeding in the paintball sport.
Several types of paintball guns are available on the market and vary widely in price and complexity. Conventional designs include, but are not limited to, open bolt and closed bolt. A discussion of the differences between open bolt design and closed bolt design can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,637,420 entitled “Closed Bolt Assembly for a Paintball Marker Gun,” issued Oct. 28, 2003. The substance of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Open bolt paintball markers are typically less expensive due to their simplicity in design and lower cost of manufacture. In an open bolt design, the gun housing includes an upper barrel chamber and a lower gas pressure chamber. The gun includes a bolt and hammer assembly, wherein, the bolt is located in the barrel while an interconnected hammer is located in the lower pressure chamber. In the cocked position, a sear, mechanically connected to a trigger, holds the hammer and bolt assembly in a cocked position. When the assembly is cocked, a paintball is fed into the barrel and into firing position next to the bolt. Upon actuation of the trigger, the sear clears the lower chamber to a position that allows the hammer and interconnected bolt to be pushed forward by an internal spring. The hammer impacts a poppet valve which forces compressed gas into the barrel. The force of the bolt striking the paintball, along with the pressurized gas, propels the paintball out of the gun barrel. In addition, the release of gas pressure in the lower chamber causes the hammer and interconnected bolt assembly to be pushed backwards, to be caught by the sear and thus re-cocked.
Certain disadvantages have been associated with the open bolt design. The action of the bolt and hammer moving together many times catches a paintball that has not fully loaded into the barrel, and can cause deformation or breakage of the paintball in the barrel. A paintball breaking within the barrel may compromise further use of the gun before it is cleaned. The internal paint can cause inaccurate firing or a jammed gun, thus rendering it unusable for a period of time. Additionally, deformation to the paintball can cause inaccurate trajectories.
Closed bolt design guns address some deficiencies of the open bolt design guns, but are typically more expensive and are more complex in design. The primary difference between the closed bolt design and the open bolt design is that the hammer and bolt are not interconnected, thus only the compressed air forces the paintball from the barrel. Further, the closed bolt configuration allows the paintball to be in place for firing prior to the hammer being initiated. The pre-placement of the paintball minimizes the deformation or breakage of the paintball. In this configuration, the gas in the lower chamber re-cocks the hammer, however, because the bolt is not interconnected to the hammer a secondary system is required to reset the bolt. Resetting the bolt automatically is necessary to have pre-placement of the paintball. Additional systems include, but are not limited to, a secondary lumen or gas source that operates the bolt. The secondary system adds complexity, weight and expense to the closed bolt design. Previous devices have attempted to convert existing open bolt designs to create closed bolt action. In such designs, however, the bolts are separated from the hammers, are complex and secondary system are required to reset the bolt.
Thus, there is a great need in the art for the manufacture of a paintball marker gun that is based upon an inexpensive open bolt design, yet provides closed bolt accuracy and efficiency when firing the marker. In addition, there is a great need in the art for a simplified secondary system that will reset the bolt in closed bolt designs when firing. Finally, it would be advantageous and desirable to create a paintball pistol that simulates the slide action re-coil and re-cocking of conventional firearms.